


Union Cross Academy

by Danzo



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, fanmade keyblades, how the fuck do i write canon characters n shit, i have no algorithm to abide by—yay, may or may not be updated cause I have low expectations for this fanfic, this has been on my mind for some time I am so sorry if I fuck it up, yes I am a dweeb, you can add on your characters to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: Welcome to Union Cross Academy—the facility meant for all destined by light and chosen by the keyblade! Are you one to be worthy of such a task to stay within the academy and face the outside dangers such as the heartless?Or will your heart of light succumb to the darkness?





	Union Cross Academy

“First day, huh? And to think I was accepted…”

 

“Well, at least you _are_ here! And I'm happy my little nerdy nerd is growing up to be a keyblade wielder!”

 

Union Cross Academy: a facility meant for all who were destined by the light and chosen to wield a keyblade. Regardless of who they were and what reputation they've upheld back in the past, they would be accepted into such a prestigious academy that was a shining beacon of light—literally speaking. Okay so maybe an over exaggeration was at play but case and point was solid. “Plus I’m wondering on _how_ they've accepted you anyways.”

 

Two girls glanced upon the gateway entrance: one albino with yellow streaks in her hair and wore glasses. The other had unruly,foxy brown hair that was curled up into a bob. The albino glanced over yonder at the brunette with her casual smug smirk as a response, “Mind ya biz.”

 

“But pleeeeease!”, the brunette soon pleads for a response, “They would put you through a course of trials to determine if you're worthy or not! Or that's what I've heard…”

 

Let's put it in a ‘too long; didn't read’ segment: there are such a things that are meant to be secret, even from your best friend you've had since you both were, what, seven? No less, having someone with so much darkness within their heart yet they  can _wield_ and summon a keyblade is... _something_ out of the ordinary.

 

But that being put aside.

 

The two then walked up the salmon cemented cobblestone that soon lead to the outside plaza of the academy—a pristine fountain place within the middle of it as five people awaited the chosen delegates to enter into the plaza. Hushed whispers were heard throughout the crowd to some of which were stunned to see such surprises that an individual like them would witness within their lifetimes.

 

“Now as many of you may know who we are,” the lady with a vulpine structured mask spoke up, everyone within the crowd piqued in interest, “some of you may not. I am Master Ava of the Vulpes union.”

 

“Wait are we gonna be split—” “Shhh!”

 

The woman, aforementioned as Master Ava, progressed with her lecture for the purpose of becoming a true keyblade wielder and whatnot with the latter. All of the other masters have contributed on as well with mentioning that they'd soon be fractionated  into different unions that their masters have correlated to—Vulpes, Unicornis, Leopardus, Anguis, and Ursus.

 

Surely enough this wasn't going to end well.

 

 The lecture soon came to it's conclusion with the sweet tune of Master Ava finishing, “May your heart be your guiding key!” Everyone trailed off into their own little groups and discussed what union they're going to serve for in due time. The albino child soon then follows the brunette, quite excited about how one is able to join a union with their friends without limitations.

 

“Sooo Niaomi,” she pipped, “ya going for Vulpes?”

 

“Not a fox woman.”

 

“Unicornis?”

 

“Err...probably. Probably not.”

 

 The two continued their free-flowing conversation about the unions and which they'd be in: Niaomi concluding herself being the indecisive woman she is (yet leaning towards to Anguis) and her friend, Zara, choosing Vulpes. The two would find themselves driven into a park, in which the sunset was brimming throughout every nook and cranny of the place. This couldn't be a hotspot for heartless, could it?

 

 Niaomi plopped down on a bench and gave out a hefty sigh, glancing at the pink-orange infused clouds that skittered across the periwinkle blue canvas of a sky. “I still didn't get my answer from before,” the serenity of the trees rustling from the breezy wind was interrupted by the brunette, who as well sat beside her. “Zara” the albino started, “I'm serious. I don't wanna talk.”

 

“Wanna, say, battle it out?”

 

“ _Fuck no_.”

 

 Here's the thing: both of them were quite quick-witted and powerful in handling their keyblades, despite Zara being a person who preferred magic over agility. But magic can, to one's astonishment, overpower agility—and that was enough to bring a pit of devastation into the albino’s stomach. A flurry of white and light blue swirled in the girl’s hand that soon emerged and formed into a blade that curved upward at her, smoky, scarlet petals falling onto the greenery and soon dissolving into ash and seemed as if cobalt blue magma ran throughout the black hook blade. “You just _had_ to summon the Ashen Hook.”

 

“Yup!”, she replied in jubilee.

 

 It was soon then the albino’s turn; she summoned her own, a hue of amethyst, crimson, and the signature white swirling within her hand that amalgamated into a rapier-esque blade—thorny stubble running across the blade and to the tip, of which glowed a bright purple hue. “Huh, Luna’s Jack of Trades. Not a bad choice, must I say,” deliberately spoke the brunette as raising her keyblade up high.

 

“ _Nightmare!”_

 

“ _Raging Cyclone_!”

 

 Bursts of energy—both cosmetic and kinetic—was enough to send trees rushing aback with the flurry of wind rushing at them. So much so that it even lured in a foreteller of who eavesdropped on the playful affair. “Well whaddya know,” hummed the Anguis leader, “the first fight in the school year. Not that I was expecting peace but alas, this early?”

 

 Niaomi comes to a stagger halt within her multi-blow attack, of which the brunette blocked with the hook-shaped keyblade. The hiss of agony was heard by her, the girl slowly lurching over to a nearby bush that was depleted and destroyed. Okay so maybe _that_ cursed medal shouldn't been used at such a last moment’s notice. Zara quipped in joy for her indirect victory, “I won ‘cause you were careless! I won ‘cause you were careless!”

 

Cue the chant coming to a halt as footsteps were head against the cobblestone.

 

 “Applauding victory, Ms. Fuller,” praised Master Invi as making a sudden entrance, “but do save your energy for training on the first day. After all, you will need it.”

 

“It was just sparring!”

 

“Yeah... _sparring_ ,” chimes Niaomi as trembling to get up. Curse that damned medal.

 

“Friends, no? Nonetheless, you two shouldn't be fighting out here. Had anyone else aside me came along and saw you two in your sparring match,you would be suspended,” the foreteller explained in such a deliberate fashion. The sun has now set, its rays attempting to reach out as far as it can to touch the settled in night sky. Light posts lamps flickered on for the signaling of curfew leering close—and heartless coming out from their slumber.

 

“Hurry in,” she then warned, “you both share dormitories over a block or two from this park.”

  
Hey, at least something _good_ came out of this day.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckfuck this i didn't mean for this to be a fanfic.
> 
> shoot me if you must


End file.
